Capacitor is a primary electronic element, which is widely applied in various kinds of electronic products. In recent years, with the high-speed development of electronic industry, the electronic products trend to be miniaturized and light-weighted, especially after the advent of digital products and the requirements of speeding-up personal computer. As a result, the applied capacitor is required to be miniaturized and have such properties as large capacity, low impedance in high-frequency range, and so on.
As a capacitor for high frequency (HF) filtering, the presently-used capacitors such as mica capacitor, film capacitor, and porcelain capacitor only have limited capacity. Although they are used, they are not adequate to the requirement of large capacity. In order to meet the requirement of large capacity, aluminum electrolytic capacitor and tantalum electrolytic capacitor were developed. In the traditional aluminum electrolytic capacitor, large capacity is obtained with low cost. However, it has such shortcoming as low conductivity, poor temperature and frequency properties due to using liquid electrolyte. Furthermore, with the used time increasing, and especially using temperature rising, the liquid electrolyte becomes more and more fugitive and vaporized. As a result, its capacity decreases and the impedance increases. In the traditional tantalum electrolytic capacitor, solid manganese dioxide is used as electrolyte, and the properties are better than that of traditional aluminum electrolytic capacitor. Nevertheless, the capacity of said tantalum electrolytic capacitor, and especially the impedance properties under HF are not adequate to the requirements of the new electronic devices yet.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned problems, researchers brought forth the solution using conductive macromolecule with good conductibility, which is apt to form solid electrolyte as electrolyte. Even more, it was disclosed that such conductive organic compounds containing π conjugated macromolecule as derivatives of polyaniline, polypyrrole and polythiophene and intrinsic conductive macromolecule with conductivity ranging from 10−3 to 103 s/cm were used as solid electrolyte (referring to Japanese and American patents). Researchers had fully studied what special electric, magnetic and optical properties of electronic conjugated system the conductive macromolecules have. These conductive macromolecules were mainly prepared via electrolytic polymerization and chemical oxypolymerization. The chemical oxypolymerization therein mentioned is carried out via mixing monomer and proper quantity of oxidant, by which conductive macromolecules are easy to be prepared, and it is a simple industrial process of polymerization. Presently, the existing problems of the common used chemical oxypolymerization is: polymerizing rate is in direct proportion to the activity of oxidant, therefore in case that highly active oxidant is used, the undesired side reactions tend to occur, resultingly the polymer with poor regularity of structure and poor conductivity is obtained. This is therefore an object of the present invention to settle the technical problems. Additionally, the process for manufacturing solid electrolytic capacitor of organic polymer with high electrical conductivity differs from the traditional process for manufacturing liquid electrolytic capacitor and solid electrolytic capacitor of organic semiconductor to a large extends. Temperature and polymerization process became vital to the preparation of solid electrolytic capacitor of organic polymer with high electrical conductivity. As limited by the existing processes of immersing, polymerization, and so on, the capacity of prepared solid electrolytic capacitor could not reach the expected value, and equivalent series resistance (ESR) was large, leakage current properties were poor, and pass percent was low. So it is necessary to improve the process.